Urzoga
Urzoga is an Orsimer bandit and leader of the Lilaac Bay Brigands, she used to be a mercenary until she saw more profit in banditry and chose to take that up instead. She is a quite unbalanced Orc, with a lust for combat and violence of any kind. She seems to have an affinity for tough people or no-nonsense people. Background Urzoga used to be a member of the Lilaac Bay Mercenary Company and initially hated it. However, over the years she rose up the ranks and eventually killed their leader. It is unknown if this is when she took over the company or if it eventually fell into her hands either way but eventually she found herself as leader of the struggling Mercenary band. The Orc found that nobody required protection as the area was somewhat bandit free, she decided to capitalize on this, using her resources to attack, rob and pillage travelers and occasionally holding them to ransom. She spread rumors around that she was a cannibal, in the hopes of scaring her enemies, her hostages and the hostages families and hopefully encourage them to pay up faster but she later admits that she had never partook in an act of cannibalism. Reign of Chaos: Chapter 1 - High Rock: Glenumbra II Urzoga is first introduced when Zaydate is kidnapped, she chases Behrn through the wilderness for some time before activating a trap and being hoisted up into a tree. The Orc looks her over before declaring that they will take her hostage, the Argonian mocks her and says that her people probably aren't going to come for her, in which case Urzoga shrugs saying that she's always wanted to sample lizard meat. She holds Zaydate prisoner for several hours and eventually pays her a visit, they have a discussion about her operation but the Orsimer isn't very eager to act on her prisoner's advice. She eventually lets slip that she has ten husbands, to which Zaydate responds by calling them whores and saying that it's a miracle that she even managed to find one man who was attracted to her. As a response, Urzoga accuses her of being jealous and tells her that she shouldn't worry as there are plenty of women who are desperate for a man in their life, this hit a sore spot with Zaydate, who headbutt the Orc in response. At first, she seems seriously hurt but she eventually laughs it off and declares that she likes the Argonian and demands that she receives more rations before leaving her and returning to her tent. Eventually the camp is invaded by the forces of 'Calahan,' a rival bandit. Zaydate manages to convince her captors to release her as she helps out to hold back the invasion. Urzoga insists that she goes to help out Behrn and the less hopeful members of the clan. Upon returning with the clan members, Urzoga is seen discussing something with one of her husbands, she gently kisses him on the cheek before telling him to keep himself and the others safe. She then puts her plan into motion to push Calahan's men back before throwing herself into the fray, cutting down scores of them as she carves a path right through them. Many of her bandit crew sit the fight out, not wanting to be cut down by accident as she gets carried away and hacks, slashes and smashes her way through the sea of bandits. They eventually turn tail and run, prompting her to charge after them, cutting them down as the flee. After the battle she and Zaydate talk about their futures, she says that she'll return the Argonian to her people and says that she plans to move on and become a legitimate mercenary company. She then gives Zaydate some words of encouragement before taking her back to her people... Appearances Reign of Chaos * Chapter 1: High Rock ** [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:122827 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 1 - High Rock: Glenumbra II] ** [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:123884 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 1 - High Rock: Glenumbra III] ** [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:124675 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 1 - High Rock: Glenumbra IV] * Chapter 6: Hammerfell ** Reign of Chaos: Chapter 6 - Hammerfell ** Reign of Chaos: Chapter 6 - Hammerfell II ** Reign of Chaos: Chapter 6 - Hammerfell III ** Reign of Chaos: Chapter 6 - Hammerfell IV Chapter 7: Morrowind ** Reign of Chaos: Chapter 7 - Morrowind ** Reign of Chaos: Chapter 7 - Morrowind II ** Reign of Chaos: Chapter 7 - Morrowind III ** Reign of Chaos: Chapter 7 - Morrowind IV Chapter 8: Black Marsh ** Reign of Chaos: Chapter 8 - Black Marsh I ** Reign of Chaos: Chapter 8 - Black Marsh II ** Reign of Chaos: Chapter 8 - Black Marsh III ** Reign of Chaos: Chapter 8 - Black Marsh IV ** Reign of Chaos: Chapter 8 - Black Marsh V Chapter 9: Cyrodiil ** Reign of Chaos: Chapter 9 - Cyrodiil I ** Reign of Chaos: Chapter 9 - Cyrodiil II ** Reign of Chaos: Chapter 9 - Jagar Tharn (End/Epilogue) Daggerfall * Chapter 19 - The Reward of Death ** Chapter 20 - Bane of the King of Worms Category:Reign of Chaos Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Orsimer Category:Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Bandits Category:The Legend of Nirn